


Contestants of Love

by sunshine83



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), This is gonna be Victor/Jim endgame if that wasn’t obvious, dating show, more tags to be added later, that are very minor and not really important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine83/pseuds/sunshine83
Summary: Jim Gordon. A televised dating show. And several of Gotham’s best villains.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is the main contestant of a brand new dating show filmed right here in Gotham. He’ll meet 8 different people as he goes on dates with each of them. Won’t know who he’s meeting until they’re in front of the cameras.
> 
> Should be simple enough, right?

This is the last time Jim Gordon listened to Harvey Bullock.

He loved the man like a brother and respected the hell out of him as a man, cop, and partner. But the man’s ideas in romance were crap.

Jim was thinking over how he got into this mess as he sat at a table in Gotham’s best restaurant, waiting for the first contestant to show up.

As far as he could see, there were five cameras surrounding him from various angles and mics all over. It was hard for him to remember not to stare directly at them. He thought this part was stupid anyways, the part where they show him waiting for his first date as if they weren’t already here. Nothing about this was natural and Jim hated every second of it. If there was a gun to his head, he still couldn’t say why he _did_ agree to it.

<3

_”I’m just sayin’ pal, ya gotta pretty sweet opportunity right here.”_

_Jim just glared at Harvey over his pile of paperwork. He had made the mistake of telling his partner about the television offer made to him. It was some weird dating show idea that was trying to kick-start in their humble, little Gotham. A producer of the show asked to speak with him about how the perfect thing they needed for their new show was a big name like Jim Gordon._

_Apparently he had a reputation for being Gotham’s heartthrob. Jim didn’t see it._

_”They’re hand-picking 8 gorgeous men and women for you to make out with and choose the best one at the end. Plus you’re getting paid. What’s the downside, brother?”_

_Well when he put it like that..._

_No. The whole idea was ridiculous. And he said as much._

_”You think it’s such a great idea, you do it.” Jim said with a smirk._

_”Trust me baby, if such an offer fell into my lap there’d already be cameras following me around. They want Gotham’s own stud muffin though. Dudes and ladies will be fighting for the chance to date you. Hell I’d even watch that.”_

_If Ru Paul saw the look that Jim Gordon just gave to his partner, he’d be snapping his fingers and praising him for his sassy side eye._

_”I already looked into it. It’s legit. They’re the real deal. Not murderers, not crime bosses, nothin’ hinky. That producer guy you talked to has worked with these kinds of shows before. It’s a new show they wanna start set in real places.” Harvey outstretched his arms, “And it don’t get any realer than Gotham.”_

_< 3_

And that’s how Jim wound up in front of a bunch of cameras. At the end of it all, he mainly just agreed out of curiosity. He was curious to see the kind of people the show would choose for him. They asked him several questions about his interests, his “type”, what he found attractive, etc. They didn’t even flinch when he said he liked both men _and_ women.

If anything that had earned him a toothy grin from his interviewer and he was promised 4 men and 4 women that he would be undoubtedly attracted to. All he had to do was date them all individually, eliminate 4 after the first date, date the remaining 4 contestants, and proceed to eliminate until there was only one.

They must have assumed he knew how the Bachelor worked because they assured Jim that their show would be much different. Simpler. The goal wasn’t to propose at the end of this. Just to introduce him to several people that he’d be interested in and film their dates until he chose the one he’d like to keep dating. He didn’t get to see or know anything about his future “dates” until he met them in person.

Jim had taken a sip of his drink as the first participant arrived at his table.

He stood up as a beautiful brunette woman with green eyes made her way to him.

Jim gave her a charming smile as he stuck out his hand, “Hello, my name’s Jim, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman’s lips were painted blood red and she flashed a bright smile, “I’m Gloria,” she said as she returned his handshake.

They both took a seat.

”I must say, I’ve seen you in pictures so I knew you’d be handsome. But I didn’t think you’d look even better in person.”

At this Jim gave her a more sincere smile. He never could take a compliment.

”Thank you, and you are incredibly beautiful. I almost asked if you had the wrong table.”

This had them both laughing quietly and after that the conversation came easily. They talked about the standard first date topics. Talked about why they decided to do a dating show, what they did for a living, hobbies, the basics.

Jim wasn’t lying when he said she was beautiful. Her eyes were an emerald green, her lips wide with a smile, and she had long, dark brown hair that flowed in waves. If all of his dates were going to be this attractive, he was screwed.

He found her easy to talk to and before they knew it, their time was up and they were being given the cue to wrap things up.

He wasn’t sure how they were going to be editing things but he and Gloria basically had to act like they were both leaving the table and exchanged pleasantries before parting ways.

In reality, Jim had to return to his table and get ready for his second “date”. As if he hadn’t just eaten and had been on a date with someone else just moments ago.

As unauthentic as it felt, he had to admit that he was enjoying himself so far. Gloria was a lot of fun and he was curious to know what the next person would be like.

Jim sat at his table while he waited for the next person to come. One of the cameramen had said something to him so Jim hadn’t noticed when someone sat quietly in front of him until he looked up and saw who it was.

Editing was going to have a field day with Jim’s shocked face.

”Hi Jim,” Victor Zsasz said with a playful smile, reminiscent to his first words to Jim Gordon.


	2. Victor Z.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Zsasz. Male. Hired assassin.  
> Likes: Guns, vegan food, disco music, blond cops with powerful thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you like it! Please let me know what you think.

“Hi Jim,” Victor said with a playful smile and a little wave.

Jim just stared at the man blankly for a moment. He looked around waiting for someone to come out in a trucker hat yelling “you’ve been punked!”

Victor’s smile never wavered, “Fancy seeing you here.”

”Victor what the hell is going on? Why are you here?”

His tone didn’t stop Victor from sipping his peach daiquiri. Where the hell he got that, Jim had no idea.

”Well, Jim. You and I are at a nice restaurant together, you look good, I look good.”

He paused and looked pointedly at Jim,

”It’s a date, Jim!”

Jim’s eyes widened slightly, “You’re actually here as my date? You know this is televised right? People are going to see this.”

”Got that, Jim. Kind of the whole point.”

”So what, you’re doing this for T.V exposure? That doesn’t seem like you, the less people know about you the better for someone — who does what you do.”

Victor gave out a light chuckle, “I’m not in it for the cameras, Jim.”

He leaned forward as if he were about to share a secret,

”I’m here for you.”

They really needed to work on their trust because Victor could already see Jim reaching for his gun so the hit man reached a hand out and settled it over Jim’s.

”Relax, Rambo. That wasn’t a threat. You’re not my mark.”

Victor grinned, “Well, you _are_ but in a much more fun way.”

He could tell by the faint blush on Jim’s cheeks that he was going to have fun flirting with Jim.

”You mean to tell me you actually signed up for a dating show?”

Victor didn’t let go of Jim’s hand.

”To be honest, I couldn’t give a flip about the show. I heard from Gotham’s Grapevine that our very own Jim Gordon would be the star of a dating show.”

He leaned back in his chair, letting go of Jim’s hand finally.

”I was going to ask you out anyway so I figured what the hell, I do it too and that’s just one less person that gets to date you. I’m not in love with the idea of you dating seven other people but as long as I’m one of them, it doesn’t really matter. Go through the motions, that’s fine. But you’ll end up choosing me.”

On anyone else, that shark-like grin would be disconcerting but Victor managed to pull it off.

”You seem very confident in yourself.”

Jim was starting to loosen up now that he knew Victor wasn’t a threat. He could even appreciate how attractive the man was. Not that that made this whole thing any less weird.

”We have chemistry Jim. All the times you and I fought each other. That was foreplay.”

At that Jim belted out a laugh, “Didn’t seem that way. Pretty sure you would’ve put a bullet in me if I’d let you.”

Victor gave a flippant hand wave.

”Details. I wouldn’t have really killed you. I make a fabulous nurse. Could’ve just been our first date.”

Jim had to admit he found Victor funny.

”Water under the bridge. Point is. Never had someone tried to shoot me and I _still_ wanna go out with them.”

Jim smiled at the assassin. He didn’t have time to say anything else as the waiter asked them what they’d like to eat.

The detective ordered and noticed Victor ordered nothing but vegan food. The waiter left the two after they ordered.

”You uh — have an interesting way of showing it.”

Victor smirked, “I’m shy?”

His date gave him another laugh and smile and Victor would do anything to keep seeing it.

”Well. As unexpected as this is, I’m glad you’re here.”

He relished in the surprised look on Victor’s face.

“You’re cute.”

Jim hid his smug smile behind his glass as it took Victor a second to recover. He wasn’t used to being called _cute_.

“I have to ask, Jim. Why do this show? You can’t be hard up for a date.”

He paired that observation with an appreciative look up and down Jim’s upper body.

Victor loved the nervous smile Jim gave him in return. Evidently Jim didn’t know what to say to a compliment either.

”I wasn’t interested at first. But Harvey kept talking about it and I got curious. I’m not convinced this will really work but I’m curious to see who all they’ve picked for me.”

He noticed the way Victor’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank his colorful drink.

He’s always known Zsasz was attractive but he never had the time to really see the man.

”I’m sorry but is that a daiquiri?”

Victor made a small laughing sound under his breath.

”Sure is, you want some?”

He said as he offered the glass to the other man. As nuts as it sounded Jim felt like he was Eve being handed an apple.

And he was famished.

Jim took the glass and used the same straw as Victor, his eyes never leaving the hitman’s.

Something about the way Jim so casually drank after Victor made something heat up within the younger man. Part of him was worried Jim wouldn’t agree to the date once he found out it was with him but things definitely took an unexpected turn.

He took his drink back after Jim was done, “And?”

”Best daiquiri I’ve ever had. Bit weak though.”

Victor sipped loudly from the remains of his drink, “It’s a virgin.”

Jim’s brows raised, “Decided to skip alcohol tonight?”

”Don’t drink alcohol. No liquor. I like to stay sober. Keeps the mind clear.”

Two new things Jim’s learned about Victor: He’s vegan and doesn’t drink.

“My favorite movie is The Princess Bride.”

At Victor’s confused look, Jim continued, “I feel like I’m learning new things about you and I figured I’d share a few things too.”

Victor smiled, “I like it. Tell me more.”

”Quid pro quo?” Jim asked as their food was being placed in front of them.

”I like disco music.”

Jim didn’t mean to laugh but a little one escaped his lips before he could help it.

He looked up and saw Victor’s face, a mix between offended and disappointed.

”No, no, I’m sorry, it’s just — I hadn’t expected that. I would’ve figured you’d be more into... heavy metal?”

He was surprised to hear Victor’s laugh.

”Heavy metal? Let me guess. — It’s ‘cause of the black?”

He popped his black collar.

Jim laughed quietly, “Or something.”

“A lot of assassins actually have fantastic taste in music.”

Jim nearly choked on his food, “You know they can hear us, right?”

Victor rose a brow, “And?”

”I mean—?”

“It’s no secret what I do, Jim. They all know it.”

Jim blinked. This had to be the weirdest dating show ever.

“Right.”

Victor looked up from his food, “Don’t look so surprised Jim. This _is_ Gotham.”

A beat of silence passed as Victor studied Jim’s face.

”You could date a hitman, right?”

Jim could hear the challenge in Victor’s voice. He made it very clear that he was interested in Jim but he doubted if Zsasz would be happy if Jim rejected any part of Victor, even what he does for a living.

He answered without hesitation.

”Any old hitman? Probably not. You? Of course. You’re loyal and you respect the job. You’ve had plenty of chances to kill me or Harvey without orders but you didn’t.

Call me crazy but I find it sexy when you don’t kill me or my partner.”

Victor’s face lit up in the way that made his eyes look a little deranged but no less charming.

”Ghostbusters,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Love that movie,” Jim answered.

They found an easy back and forth like that until they too received the cue to wrap things up. Jim wasn’t going to say anything but he did notice that he and Victor had over a full hour longer than his first date and no one was telling them how to end the date like they had before.

He also thought that everyone seemed a little fidgety around Victor.

Jim was taken off guard when Victor approached him again and kissed his cheek.

”Thank you for dining with me,” Victor told him. His smile widened when he saw Jim staring at his lips.

”Remember Jim, it’s not gentlemanly to kiss on the first date.”

His tone was playful but Jim heard the warning. Victor was just going through the motions for Jim’s sake but that didn’t mean he liked the idea of sharing Jim.

He watched as Victor walked away.

_Yeah, I’m screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Next chapter will have more contestants and maybe someone in a corner with a hat and big glasses.


	3. Contestants 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next night, different restaurant, two more dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy, please please let me know your thoughts!

The dating style would remain the same for all of the first dates. Jim would meet his date, they’d sit and talk over dinner, and part ways. Easy enough. If not for the fact that Jim was already tired of this show and already knew he wanted to pick Victor. He liked the assassin and wanted to know more about him. The man may be a murderer but he had charisma.

The second restaurant was an Italian place that Jim had never been to but heard the food was amazing. He was looking over the menu waiting for his next date to arrive when he saw a flash of red hair.

Ivy Pepper. The third.

She sat down at his table with all the grace and authority as if she owned the world.

Jim immediately stood up, “What the hell?”

Ivy smirked at his dramatics, “I’m your date, Jim.”

”You’ve gotta be joking.”

Jim thought at least someone would come out of the shadows and explain why the hell Ivy Pepper was his fate but no one came forth. He looked around as he saw people encourage him to continue talking to her. Great. They were all useless.

”Relax. I’m harmless.”

He let out an incredulous laugh, “Yeah right. You’re a murderer. And psychotic.”

”Is that really any way to speak to a lady?

— besides, it’s not like I’m the first person you’ve been on a date with this week that’s killed people. At least I don’t do it as a career. I did it for my green friends.”

Jim’s face told her he didn’t know that she knew about Victor.

”So, what? One _villain_ is acceptable but two is just way too far?” Her tone dripped sarcasm.

Jim sat down, appearing calmer, almost defeated.

”Look. Not too long ago you were just a child. A child I _knew_. You’d still be one if not for one of Indian Hill’s experiments.”

Ivy looked at her metallic green nails.

”Your point?”

”My _point_ is that I see you as a child in a woman’s body. You may think you’re grown but you’re not.”

Ivy signed, already bored with the conversation.

”So what then? You’re just going to leave me all alone before I’ve even ordered my food? And I thought you were a gentleman, James Gordon.”

And wasn’t that rich. He was getting chastised by a lunatic who kills people with plants in a body much older than her mind.

She may have had a point though. He agreed to this and he should have known the kinds of people a reality show in Gotham would dig up. Plus. He didn’t abandon Victor and he wasn’t going to start ditching a date now.

He sighed, “You’re right. I just want to make it clear though: I’d love for this to be a dinner between—,” he hesitated, finding the right word. “Friends?”

He was asking to be friends with an ecoterrorist. _Never should’ve listened to Harvey._

Her smile was wicked, “I’d be honored.”

Jim didn’t pretend that she didn’t unnerve him. He knew what she was capable of. If he made a point not to breathe in too deeply around her, no one had to know.

”So. I’m surprised you’re here,” he told her, trying to make conversation.

”Oh?”

”You— you _did_ know who you’d be meeting, right?”

Her smile was less predatory this time and more as if she had a secret.

”Of course I did. We may have an interesting history Mr. Gordon but that doesn’t mean I can’t admire a handsome man when I see one. Especially not a brave hero like yourself.”

He wasn’t sure if he was being complimented or patronized.

Ivy went on, “Also, I knew how you’d react and I love surprises.”

Jim gave a slightly nervous chuckle, “You don’t have any _more_ surprises... up your sleeve do you?”

He pointedly looked at both her wrists.

She rolled her eyes, “Relax, Jim. I’m not here to poison you or hypnotize you. Trust me,” she leaned in slightly, “I don’t need my perfume to make a man want me.”

His eyes narrowed, “Right.”

She relaxed back in her seat and whipped her menu open with a flair.

”So what looks good?”

He blinked at her as she read the options. This was going to be interesting.

After they ordered, Ivy put her hands together and rested her chin on them as she stared at Jim.

”What’s your favorite flower?”

He wasn’t surprised by her question.

“The camellia plant. When it blooms, its flowers are beautiful.”

He saw the surprise in Ivy’s eyes. For the first time that night his smile wasn’t an uncomfortable one.

”They were one of my mom’s favorites. She had a lot of them around when I was growing up.”

Ivy was impressed. “Can’t blame her, they’re very pretty flowers.”

”Do you have a favorite?”

Ivy got a wistful and thoughtful look on her face. “I think of all of them as my friends. To pick a favorite would be impossible. Flowers, plants, trees, grass, it’s all beautiful to me.”

”You’ve always felt this close to them?”

Her smile was wide and brilliant, “Yeah. Ever since I can remember. I’d listen to the trees swaying in the wind and I could hear them. _Feel_ them.”

“You’re certainly passionate. I enjoy learning more about them,” he encouraged her.

Her eyes lit up. They proceeded to talk about plants and nature.

Before Jim knew it, their date was ending. He had a better time than he’d expected and in a way he was weirdly glad it was Ivy. It gave him a chance to know her better and understand, just a little, why she’s done some of the things she has.

”This was nice, Jim,” she said with a sincere smile.

”Yeah, I enjoyed it.”

She appraised him one last time, “I know you said nothing could happen between us and I couldn’t agree more. But I’d love to be friends with you, Jim. I have a greenhouse and just the spot to plant some camellias.”

Jim actually liked the idea of that and told her as much.

After that he took a break to go to the bathroom before going back to his table. When he got there he saw what must be his next date already waiting for him.

The mystery didn’t last very long when the very unique Headhunter looked up at Jim with a wide smile, “Gordon!”

Now he was really being punked. Had to be.

”Headhunter.”

He sat down across the hitman. Figured _why the hell not_.

”Please, call me Wendell,” his voice carried through the restaurant.

”Okay then. Do I even want to ask?”

The jovial man laughed heartily.

”I always have fun with you Jim.” He raked his eyes down Jim’s face and body.

What was with hitmen and their stares?

”The way you handle a gun says a lot about a man, and you handle one — _very_ well.” His grin turned lecherous.

Before Jim could say anything a third chair was pulled up to their table.

”Easy there, _Wendell_.”

Victor grabbed Jim’s drink and started sipping it.

”Hello, gentlemen.”

Jim was surprised to see him but Headhunter only looked amused.

“Victor?”

”Yes, dear,” Victor looked as though his attention was wholly on the menu.

When Jim didn’t say anything Victor finally looked up expectantly.

At Jim’s face Victor dramatically rolled his eyes and tsked his tongue once.

”I was fine sitting two booths back but then I saw this one eyeing you like a piece of beef.”

He slowly rolled his head to look at Headhunter. He rose his brow muscle.

”I know that look, Wendell. You were giving Jim your _fuck me_ eyes.”

The table had a mix of reactions. Wendell’s was laughter and pure amusement while Jim felt like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone.

”Well you have great taste, Zsasz.” He looked over at Jim once more, “I see why you want him.” He said as he flashed a charming smile at the detective.

”Wait a minute.” Jim broke the silence.

”How do you know what his _fuck me_ eyes look like?”

Victor smirked at him but didn’t answer.

Jim let it go for now, “Did you know he was going to be here?”

Victor kept ahold of Jim’s glass, “Oh I know everyone you’re going to be meeting.”

He knew what now?

”H-how?”

Victor grinned. “People are so helpful when they think you might kill them.”

He could tell Jim was about to disapprove.

”Relax, Jim. No one was harmed. I just have a way with people. I’m full of charm.”

Jim laughed incredulously.

”You’re full of something,” he said under his breath.

Victor’s laugh sounded like a purr.

“Am I gonna like the rest of this list or should I not even ask?”

Victor leaned back in his chair, making it tip back on two legs. He hummed thoughtfully.

”You might like a few of them. There’s a couple I can’t _wait_ for you to see.” Victor’s smile was too mischievous for Jim’s comfort.

The detective didn’t like the sound of that. His thoughts were interrupted when Victor’s tone changed slightly.

”One might not make it for your date though.”

Jim’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

”We’ll see,” Victor said dismissively. “Are we ordering, or what?”

The waiter came by to ask Victor what he wanted to drink and what they were all eating. Victor got the same thing as Jim but it didn’t really matter because somehow he kept stealing Jim’s anyway.

Jim could imagine how bizarre it must look for a cop and two well-known assassins having dinner together. With one of them slowly sliding his chair closer to Jim all night. How he was doing it so subtly Jim didn’t know. _Must be his strong thighs_.

Victor caught the distracted look on Jim’s face so he put a hand on his thigh under the table, “You good?”

Jim was getting hard, that’s what he was.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, “Never been better.”

The warm hand stayed there as a comforting weight on his leg.

He was brought back to the conversation between to the two hitmen. Somehow they were discussing their favorite Sandra Bullock movie.

”Everybody knows she nailed the Blind Side but her older work, the one where she’s a witch, I could watch that all day long.”

”Girl’s got range.”

Jim sat back and watched the two go from one weird thing to the next.

He was surprised when their time was cut short as soon as they finished eating. That had to be the quickest date so far. Jim had a feeling Victor was influencing a lot of the stuff going on so far.

Jim was taken by surprise when Headhunter enveloped him in a strong hug, “Lovely as always Jim,” he exclaimed warmly in Jim’s ear. Jim didn’t have time to say anything as he felt Headhunter’s hand slide into his back pocket, away from the bald hitman’s view.

Victor’s jaw twitched slightly when Headhunter leaned in to kiss the cop on the cheek. Headhunter’s smile was goading yet charming, “I’m always available.”

His eyes held Jim’s before flashing to Victor’s, his smile never wavering.

Headhunter left the two men staring at him as he sauntered out of the restaurant, winking at Jim before he made his exit.

Jim stood speechless and Victor—

well, Victor was deciding how he’d get back at his old friend. The flirty bastard.

He was jarred from his thoughts when Jim cleared his throat, “The hell?”

Victor grabbed his hand and led the blond out the back of the restaurant, not caring about the cameras and crew they were leaving behind.

When they got outside they were alone on a backstreet. The night sky was black and littered with street lamps.

Jim was full of questions. What the hell was that, would be the first one. And the second, weighing heaviest on his mind, was had Victor and Headhunter ever fucked. He never thought the idea of that would even be something he’d ever care about but he also thought he’d never go on a date with a bunch of murderers but here they are.

”Just so you know, that one was supposed to be a joke,” Victor’s bored voice broke the silence the same time as Jim asked, “Do you two fuck?”

His deeper, raspier voice accentuated his question.

Victor’s eyebrow muscles went up comically, his grin turning smug, “Why do you ask?”

Jim leveled him with a _you’re not cute_ look.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re not jealous, are you Jim?”

Victor was enjoying this too much. Jim took out the piece of paper he felt Headhunter slide into his back pocket from earlier, having a good idea of what was on it. He glanced down and was right. He smirked at Victor and flashed the hitman the numbers on the paper.

”Because if not, you wouldn’t mind if I called him, then?”

His smile turned smug when Victor grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it to pieces. As if he hadn’t just done that, he snorted, “Please, he’s not your type.”

Jim laughed while Victor steered him away from the restaurant with a hand on his lower back. The detective didn’t know where they were going so he just went where ever directed. A few minutes later and he realized they were on their way to his apartment.

”Two booths back, huh?”

He had remembered Victor saying that earlier. He turned to look at the man beside him.

Victor shrugged his shoulder, “I was in the mood for Italian,” he said nonchalantly.

Jim scoffed again but didn’t say anything. They were almost at his apartment when Victor finally broke the silence, “I like Wendell but he’s a hussy.”

Jim’s laugh was loud in the middle of the street. The two of them walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to his apartment. He thought that would stop at the main door but Victor followed him up until they were just outside of his apartment. He had started to turn around and thank Victor for walking him home when two hands held his face and Victor’s lips were on his own.

The kiss was short but Jim could feel how demanding Victor kissed, like he was laying ownership. Jim has kissed plenty but it always different with men and even more so with Victor. By the end of it he was a little dizzy with it and almost missed Victor’s smile as he pecked Jim once more on the lips and wished him goodnight.

Had the cameras followed the two men they would’ve gotten a good view of Jim checking out Victor’s ass as the hitman walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try not to make his non-Victor dates too long but it wouldn’t really be much of a dating show if we didn’t see him date other people, right? His next dates probably won’t be as detailed though.
> 
> If you have anyone you want to see added to this dumpster fire of a show, let me know!


	4. The Contestants Go Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is boring. Jim’s dates get creative. And Victor makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you enjoy it!

The evening of the next two dates comes with a phone call from someone working with the show and tells Jim that there’s been a change of plans. Apparently a car is going to pick him up at his apartment and take him to a “surprise location”. Nothing else is given away. Jim’s already dressed in a charcoal grey button up with the sleeves rolled up at quarter length and black slacks. For his sake he hopes it’s nothing beachy.

The car arrives and there’s no one in it so he’s left to wonder where they’re going all the way up until they arrive at a plain looking building. He sees the cars of the camera crew and walks inside where he’s directed to a large kitchen-type area.

”Jim!”

He knows that voice.

He turns to look and sees Penguin in all his black and white glory leaning on his cane. He’s standing in the middle of something that looks like it came straight out of MasterChef.

”Surprise!” He says with his self-satisfied smile.

Jim looks around him as he walks closer to Penguin, “This place is nice.”

Penguin preens, “I thought it’d be nice to cook with you.”

Jim gives him a skeptical look, “I’m an awful cook, Penguin.”

”Oswald,” he corrects the man. “And no matter, we’re going to learn tonight.”

He sidles up to a cooking station wide enough for two. Jim’s attention is swayed when he sees other people filter in in pairs and claim cooking stations of their own.

Penguin sighs, “I wanted to rent the whole place out for just you and I but a little birdie convinced me not to.”

Jim’s brows rose for a second until a flash of black appeared at the cooking area next to his and Penguin’s.

”Victor,” he smiled at the taller man.

”Hello handsome,” he flirted with Jim before sliding his eyes to a less-than-impressed looking Oswald, “Hello Os,” his smile nonetheless charming.

Penguin just rolled his eyes, “It’s my turn now Victor,” he rose up a hand and mimed a shooing motion, “if you would?”

At that Victor just smirked before turning his attention to the ingredients laid out before him.

Jim looked up at Oswald to see the man looking at him expectantly, looking as pleased as ever, “You look handsome tonight, Jim.”

Jim’s smile was caught between confusion and a grimace, “Thank you, so do you, Oswald.”

If Oswald had feathers his would be dancing right about now. He had no delusions about where this was going. He knew Victor’s feelings for Jim were mutual but that wasn’t going to stop him from flirting with the detective tonight. He had one night where he could openly stare at the man and appreciate his _assets_ and he was going to take advantage of it.

While he and Jim were making small talk, a short elderly lady with grey hair and large glasses was wandering between stations looking slightly lost.

”Ma’am?” A deep voice grabbed her attention. Her eyes were magnified by her large glasses, making her look like Mr. Magoo. And she instantly charmed Victor.

She looked up at Victor and gave him a sweet smile as he spoke up again, “I’d be honored if you’d be my cooking partner.”

Her smile brightened at the invitation, “That’s so sweet of you, young man, thank you!”

He gently took her hand and guided her to the stove next to his. When stood side by side the height difference was laughable. She was almost half his height, her tall grey bun still not even making it past his shoulder.

He looked down at her and offered his hand again, “My name is Victor Zsasz.”

Her soft, wrinkled hand shook his in a delicate grasp, “Edna, dear.”

The room was filled with quiet conversation as the cooking instructor came in and introduced himself. They were going to learn how to prepare an Asian inspired chicken dish with various vegetables and a homemade sauce.

Jim and Oswald got busy with preparing the chicken and sauce first. ”How’ve you been, Oswald?” Jim had asked quietly, surprising the shorter man.

Oswald looked up at him for a moment, “No complaints here, Jim.”

Jim chuckled quietly, “Glad to hear that.”

They slipped back into silence for a moment, “And you?”

His eyes followed the way Jim’s lips raised in a small smile, “Definitely haven’t been bored in the last couple of days.”

“You haven’t been seduced into the world of crime yet, have you James?”

Victor looked up at the sound of Jim’s laugh from the next station over, unable to hear what they were actually saying.

“You don’t think I’d be that easy, do ya, Oswald?”

Oswald’s breath stuttered for a second, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

”What would it take then?” He asked half heartedly, attention more on Jim’s hands as he chopped vegetables at a rapid fire pace.

When he didn’t hear anything his eyes slowly slid up the side of Jim’s body until they landed on the one sided smirk Jim was giving him.

”Don’t tease me, James Gordon.”

Somehow they both knew the back and forth flirting was playful and nothing serious. Turns out when neither one of them is trying to manipulate the other into doing them a favor, they actually get along quite well. Penguin could be sassy when he wanted to be and Jim found that refreshing.

The two went on like that while Victor and Edna were working together like old friends. She had told him that she loved cooking but enjoyed it far more when she was cooking with other people. She obviously didn’t need cooking classes, she was only there for the company. The two of them breezed through the recipe and spent most of their time talking about their favorite disco songs and their mutual love of cats.

By the end of the night Jim and Oswald were very proud of the meal they had prepared. That was until they looked over at their neighbors’ food. Victor and Edna’s dish looked like Gordon Ramsay himself came and threw down his best food yet.

“Showoffs,” Penguin mumbled.

That got a light laugh from Jim. The two of them divvied up their food and made their exit scene for the show. While they were doing that, Victor and Edna exchanged phone numbers and took a selfie together.

Meanwhile, in front of the cameras,

”That was much more fun than just dinner, Oswald, thank you.”

The two stood in front of each other just outside of the buildings entrance.

”Glad you enjoyed it. And just think what we could do together if you pick me for a second date, Jim.” His eyes and smile were playful as he picked that moment to limp away.

Penguin limped out of the building, flanked by two bodyguards carrying their homemade dinners. While Jim walked back to Victor’s cooking station to see him and his cooking partner swapping pictures of cats.

”You’re a sweet young man, Victor,” she exclaimed happily as she reached up to stroke his cheek softly.

“Your company tonight was a pleasure, Edna,” he complimented her as he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Edna, bless her, tried her best to get as close to Victor’s ear as possible and whispered, “I expect an invitation to yours and Jim’s wedding when the day comes, dear.”

Sweet Edna had no idea that she had just made a professional killer lost for words.

Jim stood on the sidelines as Victor asked Edna how she was getting home and if she wanted some company. After she assured Victor that her ride was right outside, he walked her to her car and bid her a goodnight.

Victor turned away from the car and was met with a sudden kiss, Jim’s lips warm against his own. The hitman was rarely taken off guard but this definitely did it. Jim took that moment to slip his tongue between Victor’s lips. The kiss became less frenzied and much softer as Jim’s hand slithered up Victor’s back and rested on the back of his neck, pulling the man in closer.

Once they broke for air a nervous crew member cleared their throat. They were standing several feet away from the two and reluctantly broke the silence.

”I’m sorry to interrupt but the night’s not quite over yet.”

Jim laughed while Victor was bored with the stupid show and just wanted to drag Jim back to his place.

Victor lazily turned to look at the crew member, “How important is this next date? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

The woman Jim was supposed to be meeting wasn’t at all interesting and the show honestly wouldn’t be missing much if they just didn’t film her at all.

The crew member grew even more nervous, “Well, this next person is pretty insistent on meeting Jim and we don’t exactly—,” he paused for a moment, searching for the right words, “want to keep them waiting.”

Victor’s brow muscles furrowed, not sure why Plain Jane would be so important that they wouldn’t want to make her wait. But whatever.

”Your car is ready to take you to your next date, sir.”

The crew member quickly left the two, happy to be as far from Victor as possible. Guns and assassins made him anxious.

Victor let out a dramatic sigh and all but stomped his foot. He looked at Jim and saw the detective laughing at him.

”Your pumpkin chariot awaits, Cinderella.”

Jim gave him another kiss, “I’ll see you soon.” Already knowing Victor would be joining them at the restaurant.

Jim left via the show’s car and thought about who the next person might be. So far he had one very normal date and four quite bizarre ones. He was slowly making his way through Gotham’s list of criminals. And somehow didn’t even mind. He hated to admit it but the one date so far that he liked the least was the first one, the normal one.

With the rate he was going he wouldn’t be surprised if his next date was Jerome frickin Valesca.

When Jim arrived at his next location, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t a restaurant at all but a wine tasting place.

He entered through the main entrance and when he scanned the building he was sure the driver made a mistake. There was no way in hell he was in the right place.

The building was completely empty save for a few workers, several bodyguards, and one Carmine Falcone.

He stood there fighting an inner battle between staying and walking out, giving Carmine enough time to notice his entrance.

”Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?”

Carmine asked from across the building. He was sat in a very cushy booth at a mahogany table. His hands were interlaced before him on top of the table, eyes laser focused on Jim.

Carmine acted as if he were expecting Jim and now he understood what the crew member meant by not wanting his “date” to be kept waiting. Why the hell Carmine was his date to begin with, Jim didn’t know. His face said as much.

He slowly walked to Carmine’s table and sat across from the older man.

”Thank you for joining me, Jim.”

Jim looked around and saw none of the cameras or any of the workers from the show. He saw about half of the crew out front but none followed him inside.

He turned to look at Carmine who was studying his face.

”You’re confused,” Carmine said lightly, almost as if he were enjoying himself.

“What’s going on, Falcone?”

Carmine lifted a hand to beckon a staff member over. They came with two long stemmed wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

Jim watched as the wine was poured and the staff member explained what they’d be drinking first.

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed, I’m not here for pleasure, Jim.”

Jim nearly choked on his wine, “I gathered that much.”

“I understand that Victor is apart of whatever this is?”

Jim’s brows lifted in surprise, not expecting that. “He’s one of the contestants, yes sir.”

Carmine’s eyes flashed at Jim, “Is that all he is?”

“I’m sorry?”

Carmine took that moment to drink his wine, taking all the time in the world as a retired man should.

“I asked you if he was just a contestant to you, Jim.”

Jim blinked at him for a second, not seeing why Carmine would care at all about Jim, Victor, or any of this. If this was the old man’s way of getting revenge against Jim for his son, the old man really needed to get past that.

“Why are you really here, Carmine?”

If Carmine Falcone were a man to roll his eyes, then he would have. Many times by now.

”Unclench, Gordon. I mean you no harm. And I certainly mean Victor no harm. I am just asking you an innocent question. This is a dating show to you, but surely you know by now that it is more than that to Victor. Whom I see as a son.”

If Jim’s eyebrows could go any further into his hairline, they would. He was silent as the waiter came over to pour them another round of wine from a different bottle, this one red, fruity, and sweet.

Carmine sipped happily as if he hadn’t just said one of the weirdest things Jim has ever heard him say.

“I like him.”

Carmine paused mid-sip to look up at Gordon.

Jim got the hint that his answer wasn’t good enough. “I care about Victor. A lot.”

Carmine seemed to like that answer better. Although Jim still didn’t know why he’d care so much as to go through all this.

“That’s good.”

Another round of wine was poured. “You know I loved my son very much. And I’ve made peace with his death.” He looked at Jim meaningfully. “I sent him away with his sister when they were very young. I didn’t want them growing up in Gotham, exposed to that lifestyle. I made sure to see them as they grew up but I didn’t spend as much time with them as I should have.”

He sipped his wine, “But Victor. He came to me at a young age. He was born for this life. He’s worked for me ever since. And I’ve always seen him as a son.”

He looked almost ashamed before he continued, “More than Mario, even.”

Carmine stared into Jim’s eyes quietly for a second before looking away. He cleared his throat. “So you understand why I wanted to meet with you, tonight?”

“Yes, sir.”

“He cares for you. I don’t want to speak too much without him here. But this is the first time that I’ve ever felt inclined to have this kind of talk with anyone in his life before.”

Jim felt flattered all of a sudden. And very aware that this was Carmine Falcone’s version of a shovel talk.

“I understand.”

“Good. Because I’m sure you understand that one son, I can forgive. Two—,”

He let the threat hang. Jim couldn’t help the uncomfortable laugh slip, fully hearing the older man’s threat.

“I understand, sir.”

Carmine was swirling his wine like an expert, content with his drink. The two sat in silence as more wine filtered through their table when a loud noise was overheard. It sounded like a door being slammed open. Their heads turned as heavy boots thunked across the building and Victor Zsasz was looking none too pleased.

”This was not the plan, Gordon.” Victor’s voice was loud in the nearly empty building.

Carmine and Jim wore matching smirks, amused by Victor’s rare behavior. The man was clearly annoyed.

“I go to that restaurant, wait for _ever_ only for you not to show up, Plain Jane never showed. I called Hector and he tells me that you’ve gone to _this_ place,” he looks around himself as if he’s standing in a Guatemalan back alley instead of a beautiful winery.

Carmine’s laugh sounds deep and husky, “Hello, Victor.”

It was as if Victor hadn’t even noticed Carmine sitting there. That sure as hell was not the plan. The plan was for Jim to meet Basic Betty at a boring restaurant for twenty minutes and leave with Victor. He did _not_ care for not being in the loop. Fucking Hector. As he said before. Victor was fine with Jim dating other people as long as he knew who they were, where they were going, and it was for a stupid fucking show. He didn’t care for surprises.

Remembering himself, Victor took a breath and addressed his former boss, “Hello, Carmine.”

He remained standing, towering over Jim’s shoulder.

Carmine gestures at the spot next to Jim, “Join us.”

Victor sat down next to Jim and instantly rested his hand on the other man’s thigh. When that happened, the camera crew came in and started filming the three of them. Jim and Victor looked around, slightly confused while Carmine remained relaxed with his glass of wine. Jim was starting to wonder if the man had developed a drinking problem. Surely a wine tasting didn’t have this many full glasses of wine.

“I was telling Jim that I approve of the two of you. I think he’ll be good for you.”

The hand on Jim’s thigh gripped slightly, Jim looked up to see Victor’s face seem a little surprised. Jim was surprised too because that’s not quite how he remembered their conversation just a second ago but he’ll take it.

“Is that why you wanted to meet with him, tonight?”

Jim liked seeing Victor and Carmine together. This side of Victor was different, he was more subdued but seemed more relaxed. As one would be around their family. And Carmine seemed softer now than even with his own daughter.

“It is. And to tell you two that I’m happy for you.”

Jim was sure this was why the cameras came in. Carmine obviously didn’t want their private conversation filmed but this he was clearly proud of. The look on Victor’s face was worth being caught on camera. He looked happy if not a little surprised and even relieved. He may never admit it but it’s clear that Victor feels the same way about Falcone as the older man feels for Victor. Jim didn’t know anything about Victor’s family or if he even had one but Carmine Falcone was obviously something of a father to the hitman.

Victor nodded his head once to Carmine, “Thank you.”

Jim threaded his fingers through Victor’s and settled their joined hands between them under the table.

“Jim also knows that if he ever does anything stupid than he’ll have a death much worse than Mario’s.”

Carmine said as casually as if he were talking about his favorite vacation spots, sipping his wine all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Carmine didn’t disappoint, HistoryISculture!  
> As always, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!!


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes a break from the show and gets to know Victor better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry for the long gap in chapters. I promise I haven’t abandoned this story. I have every intention of finishing it. I’m so excited to see it through and I already know who the last two dates are going to be. That chapter may come up soon because I’m so excited to write about the next two people. And after that we have the next round of dates where Jim chooses his final four contestants. Much more to come!

The producers of the show called Jim up to tell him that he’d have the next few days off from filming. Giving the crew time off from work and Jim a break from the madness of dating some of Gotham’s most notorious crazies.

This news suited him just fine as it gave him more time to get to know Victor a little better. They started their day out with a late lunch at one of Victor’s favorite restaurants. A vegan hole-in-the-wall tucked between an old bookshop and a candy store.

Victor happily dug into his meat and dairy free meal, not noticing that Jim was staring at his wondering where to even start. He asked Victor to order something for him since he knew the menu better and Jim figured he’d trust Victor’s judgement. Jim had never seen so much green on one plate before and he was left wishing it was a big slab of steak or a meat lovers pizza.

The assassin looked up from his plate when he noticed Jim using his fork to push his food around.

”You good, there, Jim?”

Jim’s eyes widened slightly at being caught playing with his food, hoping his obvious distaste wasn’t noticeable on his face.

He gave a half-smile, trying to save face, “Yeah, it’s - it’s great.”

At this Victor smirked. “Yeah?”

Jim nodded his head before looking back down at whatever it was he was supposed to be eating.

“The flavor’s great, huh?” Victor’s voice was a little too knowing. Jim obviously hadn’t had a bite of his food. He looked like a child being forced to eat slime covered Brussel sprouts.

Jim did his best not to curl his lip as he continued to poke at his food.

”I can see why you love this place.”

By the time Jim’s eyes met Victor’s the bald man was visibly laughing, his hand covering his mouth in an effort not to be so loud.

”What?” Jim asked, brows furrowed.

Victor kept smiling at him, “You obviously hate it.”

”No, it’s good. It’s really good.”

He made a point by shoving a bite into his mouth as he stared at Victor.

The man in all black just leaned back into his chair as he watched Jim struggle to get it down. Amused by the series of looks on Jim’s face.

By the time Jim finished, he gave a final gulp and set his fork down like it was one of the greatest achievements of his life.

”Delicious,” he croaked out.

By this point Victor couldn’t hold back his laughter any more. “That was really good effort Jim, truly.”

Taking this as a challenge, Jim picked up his fork like Thor and his Hammer and went in for a second bite. Victor’s hand shot out and covered Jim’s fork-holding fist.

”You really don’t have to eat any more of it. I get it. It’s not everyone’s jam.”

Jim was distracted by the way Victor’s thumb stroked the back of his hand in a quick movement before letting go of Jim.

“I’m sorry. I figured it’d be like eating a salad, not too hard, ya know? But this. I don’t even know what this _is_.”

His face brightened at the sound of Victor’s laugh. He could get used to that sound.

“We could’ve gone somewhere more your speed, Jim. Didn’t have to come here.”

Victor relaxed back into his chair, his long legs stretching out under the table, knocking against Jim’s softly.

”I wanted to take you here since this is one of your favorite places.”

Victor’s smile softened a bit at that. He brushed his ankle against Jim’s for a few seconds before leaving it pressed against Jim’s leg.

”As sweet as that was Jim, you can’t be hungry before what we’re about to do next.”

Jim’s face twisted in slight confusion. They agreed that Jim would pick the restaurant and Victor would decide what they’d do next. It was a surprise and so far Jim didn’t have a clue what was next. He was hoping it’d be as physical as Victor made it sound. He knew Victor didn’t live very far from here.

Victor could see where Jim’s mind was going and he smirked at the detective.

”We need some food in ya, Jim. Gotta have your energy.”

Victor finished the rest of his food while Jim slammed back his lemonade to get the taste of whatever it is he ate out of his mouth.

They agreed that Jim would pay for the food and Victor would take care of whatever they did next. After that they stopped by a street vendor selling hot dogs and soft pretzels.

”It bother you if I eat meat?”

Jim asked right before he took a big bite of his hot dog. He had a little smile on his face as Victor just smirked at him.

”If I had said yes?” Victor asked, lips still quirked to the side.

Jim just shrugged and smiled wide.

The two of them sat on a bench as they split a soft pretzel, watching the people on the street go by.

Jim turned as Victor’s phone rang and watched as the assassin answered it. He licked the remaining salt off of his finger tips while Victor ended his short conversation.

Jim’s eyebrows went up when he heard Victor say ‘ _I love you_ ’ to who ever he was on the phone with.

Victor turned to see Jim staring at him. He’s said it so many times to her that he doesn’t even realize he does it. They never part ways without telling the other that they love them. It was just how he was raised. So he didn’t know why Jim looked so confused.

”What?”

”I just never, - I’ve never heard you say that before.”

”Say what?”

Jim quirked an eyebrow, “I love you.”

”Aww, love you too, pumpkin.” He said with a grin and a tap to Jim’s nose.

Jim laughed, “On the phone.”

”Right. Right.” Victor just left it at that. He looked around where they sat on their bench, “Hey! Where’s that pretzel?”

Jim just stared at him, waiting for Victor to look at him again. He was always reminded that there was a lot about Victor that he still didn’t know. He knew Victor was still human despite what he did for a living. Knew he had an affectionate side that had to have had _some_ loving feelings but he just thought Victor didn’t have anyone _to_ love. Thinking on it now, Jim felt a little stupid for assuming that.

”Did you eat it all?” Victor looked at Jim with a betrayed accusatory look. All he got for his efforts was a shrug and a smile from the detective.

Victor dramatically sighed as Jim popped the tip of his middle finger into his mouth to lick off what little remnants of salt was left.

He got an unamused side-eye from Victor that made him laugh even harder.

The two men got up from their bench and started heading to where ever Victor had planned for them next.

He broke the silence as they walked side by side, shoulders brushing against each other. “That was my bubbe.”

“Ah.” That made sense, Jim thought. To be honest he didn’t realize Victor had any living family.

”What’s she like?”

Victor half-smiled as he fondly thought of his grandmother.

“She’s too kind for this place, that’s for sure.”

”Where does she live?”

”Upstate. She loves it there. More her speed.”

“She know what you do for a living?”

Victor huffed out a laugh at that, “Way to start with a heavy hitter, Gordon.”

”You don’t have to answer—.”

”Nah. I’m just messing with you. She actually does know.”

”And?”

Victor shrugged. “Obviously she doesn’t like it. She’d love for me to stop and pick up a boring job like accounting or something like that but she knows I won’t. So it’s not something we really talk about. As long as I make sure to visit her regularly and call her twice as often, she’s happy.”

Jim hummed at that.

”You know she raised me?”

Jim shook his head and Victor continued.

”Yeah. When I was 8. My parents died in a car accident on their way home from dinner. My bubbe was watching me that night so they could go out and they never came back.”

The detective looked over at Victor, sad for the little boy who lost his parents so young.

Victor cleared his throat. “The woman’s a saint. I was a hellion and she put up with me. I met Carmine when I was still pretty young and he was pretty much a father to me.”

They kept walking and Jim listened as Victor told him his bubbe’s name was Ida and how when she first met Carmine she told him that if he ever got her little Victor killed that she’d show him a world of hurt that he’d never seen before.

Carmine was respectful to Ida from the first day they met and onward. He liked the grey haired lady, thought she had spunk. Credited her for the respectfulness and loyalty that made Victor who he was.

Victor showed Jim a picture of Ida and he couldn’t help but laugh as he imagined that petite elderly lady threatening one of Gotham’s most dangerous men.

”So are you Jewish, too?”

”Nah. Not really. I’ll go with her to temple but that’s about it.”

After learning about his grandma it made sense why Victor got along so well with Edna, the sweet lady he met at the cooking class. From there Jim learned that Victor actually did have a cat, named Beretta. Jim had made a face at that and Victor informed him that that was his favorite gun, thank you very much. She was an all black cat with white tipped ears and a white tipped tail.

They talked back and forth like that all the way to their next destination.

Victor looked like a kid in a candy store and Jim wasn’t the least bit surprised that Victor decided to take them axe throwing.

They got their own booth, listened to the safety rules and regulations and went at it. Both men trying hard not to make it obvious that they were trying to impress the other.

Victor making more bulls eye shots than Jim but Jim’s throws were much more forceful. His strength obvious in each effortless throw.

By the end of their session, their muscles ached in a satisfying way and they were already hungry again.

”This time you decide.” Victor said as they walked out.

They went to dinner at a sushi place and spent the rest of the night prying more into Jim’s life. About his parents, how he became a cop and why, and that if he had to be something else it would’ve been a pilot.

Instead of walking back to Jim’s apartment they went to Victor’s. Jim had started their good night kiss intending for it to last about a minute until Victor had his door unlocked with one hand and was dragging Jim inside with the other. He walked the man further into his apartment, planted him on his couch, and straddled his hips; their mouths not parting the whole time.

Jim’s warm hands trailed up the back of Victor’s muscular thighs and rested on his ass. He squeezed his hands and brought Victor’s body closer to his own. Their kiss deepened until their tongues were sliding against each other.

Victor sat back just enough to undo Jim’s pants and shove his hand down them before leaning back in to suck at Jim’s bottom lip.

Jim moaned at the warm squeeze of Victor’s hand around his cock. Between that and the way Victor was attacking his mouth, Jim was positive he was’t going to last very long. Victor was like a man on a mission and that mission was to drain Jim Gordon’s dick dry.

Jim’s mouth sought out Victor’s soft lips as the bald man pulled away entirely. Jim opened his eyes, ready to complain about the kiss stopping, until he saw Victor on his knees on the floor.

His dark eyes met Jim’s and his hands groped the detective’s thighs,

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

Jim shook his head and slid his hand across Victor’s cheek and the back of his head, gently petting him.

Victor leaned into it for a second before claiming his prize. He got Jim’s cock out of his pants and without any warning, Jim’s cock was enveloped in Victor’s hot mouth.

Jim leaned his head back against the couch and let out a moan. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Victor hummed around his dick, sending vibrations of pleasure through Jim. Victor’s eyes closed as Jim ran his hands all over the assassin’s scalp, gently massaging as he went. He quickly learned how much Victor liked it.

A strong hand gripped Jim’s hip before he realized his hips were thrusting up to chase the heat of Victor’s mouth. He tried to relax them but between Victor’s soft lips and hot tongue he was growing desperate with how good it felt.

Victor slid up Jim’s cock until his tongue licked at the head before sliding it down his shaft and focused on sucking at each of his balls. He looked up at Jim’s sharp inhale and increased his efforts, finding Jim’s weak spot. Victor swallowed Jim back down and Jim couldn’t hold it back anymore. He warned Victor that he was coming and felt the tongue under his cock push up against it, increasing the pressure. He rubbed his hands on the back of Victor’s scalp as he came down his throat.

Jim was out of breath and panted while Victor finished cleaning him up. His cock was tucked back into his jeans and he wasted no time before grabbing Victor by the back of his neck and hauling him in for another kiss. This time filthier with the taste of himself on Victor’s tongue.

As if he lived there, Jim pushed Victor off of the couch and guided them into Victor’s bedroom. After all, he had a favor to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Tell me what ya think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time ever writing in this fandom. I’m a huge Victor/Jim fan and needed much more of these two so I figured I’d give it a whirl. I haven’t written in a while so I hope you like it. Please let me know if it’s something you’d be interested in seeing more of!


End file.
